Jacks Loyalty
by AsariNotSorry
Summary: Jack calls down Shepard in the middle of the night to ask for a favor. Shepard had always loved Jack, if only she knew. Shepard decides to help Jack to gain her loyalty and something else... (femshep/jack, femshep x jack)
1. I've Got Thoughts

I Got Thoughts

I whistled Ares over, Ares was a Varren I got at a shelter back on Tuchank I got him after all my fish had died and my space hamster ran off I needed a strong pet, something that could kill. I got Ares when he was little, not baby little but he was still growing. When I first got him he was tough, he put a wall between me and him that I had to break down myself, and I did. I decided to name him Ares, for the old Greek God of War, and at the time it was like war trying to get him to trust me. Over time I taught him that it was okay to trust me, Ares is still iffy with everyone else around him, especially new people.

Ares had a towel in his mouth that I took once he reached me, "Good boy." I patted his head. I wrapped the towel around my neck. My room was cold, but I wasn't, I had just finished about a two hour work out. It took a while to get any work out equipment up to my cabin, but it was worth it. I was mad, infuriated, pissed off, enraged.

And it was all her fault, her tattoos, her attitude, her body, her fault. Jack. I was never afraid of Jack, not for one fucking second. She tried so hard to get me to play her game, for me to just run along like I was scared shitless of her, but I wasn't. She was perfect, to me. But she couldn't see right in her fucking face that I loved her. When I first met her, I would sound like an asshole for saying it was 'love at first sight,' but I did feel a connection. But she'll never love me. She can't. Her trust issues are too far off, I've tried and tried and tried again, but she can't see. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to be rough with her. I just want her to look at me the way I look at her.

I looked at the clock, 0100 hours, fucking perfect. I ran my fingers through my red locks and looked at Ares, "Bed." I said, for him that meant time to go to bed, but not for me. Ares sat on the end of my bed as I walked into the bathroom. I smelled discussing. I took off my N7 tank top along with my cargo pants. Everything was off me and I walked into the shower. I pressed my forehead against the shower wall. Closed my eyes. Took a deep breath. Punched the wall with all my force. My knuckles hurt, these walls were so thick no one would be able to hear me, and that's the way it should be. Out there I am the crews strong Commander, someone to believe in, someone to have faith in, behind my door I am a coward.

I looked down at my knuckles, already blistering red. Great. I washed up my body and hair without damaging another wall. Once I was clean I sat down, the water hit the top of my head as I looked down at the tile of the floor. I heard a scratch and a whimper on the other side of the bathroom door, Ares misses me.

I got out and grabbed two towels, one around my waist, the other around my neck. I walked out of the room to see Ares as happy as ever. I smiled down at him. It almost looked like he smiled up at me. I grabbed the towel around my neck and towel dried my hair. My hair was still damp when I stopped but it didn't matter, it always looks like I just woke up and didn't do anything to it. I put on a sports bra and my boy short underwear and plopped on my bed.

I was fragile, my muscles hurt, they'll probably be quite sore tomorrow. Ares jumped on the bed and laid by my side, he curled up and laid his chin on the side of my stomach. I smiled, even though I was still mad, Ares always made me smile. I rubbed his back as I closed my eyes…and drifted…into…sleep.

"Shepard." EDIs voice interrupted my sleep.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" I said sleepily, I didn't even think EDI could understand me.

"Jack wishes to speak to you as soon as possible, she says it is urgent. My apologize for waking you." I sat up, my eyes now fully wide. Jack. Perfect. This is just what I fucking need. I sighed, "Thank you EDI." I said. I decided to get up and see what she wanted, I wanted to show her that I would do anything for her, even get up at what is now almost 0300 hours.

I looked to my side, Ares was still asleep, he was a heavy ass sleeper, just like his mommy. I got off the bed on the other side. I threw on my N7 hoodie and cargo pants and slipped on my combat boots. I stretched as I walked out my door, my Varren still asleep.

I took the elevator down to the engineer room, leaning on the elevator wall I almost fell asleep stating up until a jolt shook me away from the elevator hitting the end of the room. I walked out and headed to Jack. Walking down the stairs I fixed my hair and wiped the crust out of my bright green eyes. I took a deep breath and finished walking down the stairs.

I looked in front of me to see Jack walking back and forth in her little area. Once she saw me she jumped a little, she thought I didn't see. "Shepard, how the hell are you awake?" I got chills from her saying my name. Jack kept walking back and forth.

"EDI woke me, she said you need something." I said leaning on the wall.

"I got thoughts like little bugs crawling in and out of my head. I can't stop them." Jack said holding her head tight. All I wanted to do was hug her, keep her safe.

Jack walked past me to the stairs, as soon as I turned around she was already there. "You know I have a history with Cerberus. You know how far back it goes?" I knew Jack, but she never asked a favor until now. She told me about her past, but not this.

"Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base. They did experiments. Drugged me. Tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super-biotic." Jack looked up at me, fury in her brown eyes. "The doctors…the other kids…Every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

I shook my head, I started walking back and forth like Jack was. Thinking. What they did to Jack was sick. I'll make every bastard pay. "Disgusting. Fucking disgusting. What did they hope to gain by torturing a little girl?" I said.

Jack looked back down, her legs were open, one hand on her knee the other resting on her thigh. "It was something about pain breaking down mental barriers, and how it might clear the way for more biotic power. I'm sure there was a payoff due at some point, but I wasn't going to see it. I was wired up in a cell."

I stopped and looked at her with concern, "You're absolutely certain that Cerberus was running the facility. I don't doubt you. No one can make that up, and it being Cerberus doesn't shock me either." I honestly hoped it was Cerberus, I could turn on them easily for what they did to her. Then who'd be laughing.

"I was a kid but I wasn't dumb. I know how to listen. It was Cerberus." Jack grinned. "They thought they were so clever. Turns out mess with someone's head enough and you can turn a scared kid into an all-powerful bitch. Fucking idiots."

I put my hands behind me and puffed out my chest a little to look stronger. I wanted to look menacing. "I'm going to talk to the Illusive Man, and he'd better have some answers."

Jack sighed. "He'll just deny everything. That's not what I'm after anyways." So much for looking menacing.

"I found the coordinates in your files. I want to go to the Teltin facility on Praga, where they tortured and drugged me." Jack said. She stood up and walked closer to me. "I want to go to the center of the place, my cell. I want to deploy a big fucking bomb. And I want to watch it from orbit when it goes."

I grinned. I loved that plan, sounds like one I'd have. "Done."

Jack raised one eyebrow, "That's it? No questions? No nothing?"

"You sound like you wanted me to say no." I shifted my weight to my left foot and left my right out. "Jack listen, I have hated Cerberus all my fucking life, ever since day one. Whatever they did to you, even if it was as little as not saying please. I will personally send them straight to hell." I said. I gave her a serious look. Because everything I said was true.

Jack looked like she didn't know what to say. "That's…Thanks Shepard." Jack smiled a little, actually smiled.

I turned to leave but stopped, I shouldn't ask this question, but I had to make sure. I turned around to see her still looking at me, "Are you going to be okay Jack? It's almost 0400 hours. I just want to make sure." I said.

Jack went back to being cold, "I'm fine Shepard, go." She said harshly.

I took a deep breath. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. I left.


	2. The Mission

The Mission

When I got to my bunk Ares was still asleep. I laid next to him, on my back. I grabbed my headphones, if nothing else is going to get this pain to go away music will. I put in some of the old rock bands, Muse. One of my all-time favorites. When I landed on the bed some of the little feathers from my pillow and blanket floated around me. As if they were dancing. Slowly. To the music. Muses song Blackout was playing as the feathers floated around me. The song set the mood, it made me feel relaxed. I felt at peace. I never feel like this unless this song is on. It does something to me. But I don't question it.

' _Don't kid yourself and don't fool yourself'_

' _This love's too good to last'_

' _And I'm too old to dream.'_

I woke up to something pressed against my stomach. Ares. He had his chin on my stomach, he was getting really big if he stood up he'd probably be as tall as me. I put on my N7 hoodie and my cargo pants and headed out with Ares. My Varren had met the ships crew before, everyone was still kind of afraid of him which was good. He was like me, trustworthy, but could kick your ass in a second. I got in the elevator and thought about last night. I wanted to hug Jack. I wanted to hold Jack. I wanted to kiss Jack. But I can't. I never will. Jack was different, she fascinates me in ways she doesn't even know. Something about Jack just put a smile on my face. Not only is her personality beautiful but her body is. I was into the tattoos on her body, they all had stories, and I wanted to hear all of them, only when I know her outside can I know her inside.

I leaned my back against the elevator wall, Ares was sitting by my foot, he rubbed against my leg. I smiled. I walked out of the elevator to the Crews Quarters, I went over to the small kitchen where Mess Sergeant Gardner was leaning against the island table behind him.

"Commander." He said smiling in his raspy voice.

I walked over next to him where the coffee machine was, "Gardner." I smiled back.

I took a sip of the coffee and yawned. I don't know what time I actually fell asleep but it was late. Ares walked by my side as I walked back over to the elevator heading to the Combat Information Center. I walked out and up the stairs to the galaxy map. Ares stayed behind me laying under my Private Terminal.

I set a course for Praga.

I was going to help Jack no matter what the cost, I want her to trust me and if it means I have to blow up something I would blow up myself. I would blow up the whole fucking world if it meant Jack was going to trust me.

We finally got to the planet and I had already put Ares in my quarters and put on my armor. I walked down to Jacks room. When I saw Jack she was messing with her gun while sitting on her bench. She cocked her gun.

"We're at Praga." I said leaning against the pillar.

Jack looked at me with wide eyes. "You're doing this with me? Shit. Man, I thought you'd be too much of a pussy." Jack grinned. I couldn't help but smile. Even when she insults me she still makes me laugh.

"Come on." I smiled as Jack got up and walked with me to the elevator. I glanced over at Jack, she looked…worried…no…nervous. Jack has always been confident I thought right now she'd be at her prime. But that wasn't the case. I wanted to hold her hand and tell her everything's going to be alright. But I couldn't do that. She'd think I'm weak. So I stayed silent. Me and Jack reached the Airlock where I was about to ask Garrus to come down and blow up the facility with us, I knew he'd enjoy it out of everyone.

"Hey Shep." Jack asked sitting on the bench.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Send the cheerleader down here with us, I want to see what that bitch has to say about this." Jack clenched her fist.

I still felt the need to comfort her, but didn't. "Joker, get Miranda down to the Airlock."

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker said over the intercom. Jack grinned at me, as a 'thank you'.

Once Miranda came in Jack didn't say a word which was weird. We all entered the Hammerhead. It dropped us down as it headed to the facility. I sat near the giant window showing dark skies and rain drops. Jack came in and sat next to me, close to me. Not that I was complaining at all. I looked in front of me, Miranda had her arms crossed looking down at her feet, I could tell she didn't want to be here but she had to get over it.

"I forgot how much I hate this place." Jack said breaking the silence. She pointed out the window, "See that landing pad? Has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours."

Before I could say anything EDIs voice came in, "Shepard, I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone." I sighed. "Something's distorting the sensors." I had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as just placing a bomb and running.

Miranda finally spoke up, "This was a secret Cerberus facility."

"Yeah, you build your equipment to last. Assholes." Jack said leaning the side of her head to the wall behind her, facing away from me. I looked over at Jack, she looked more scared than ever, if I would have known better I thought she would cry.

Jack took a couple fast breaths with a worried expression on her face she looked over at me fast. "It was a mistake coming back here, Shepard." She said weary. I have to calm her down, I don't care if she calls me weak, I have to be strong but I have to show her I care for her.

I looked at her hand, it was shaking. I took it. "It's okay Jack, we'll go in, place the bomb and blow it all to hell." I said looking her dead in the eye. I had to make her feel safe, it may be the only time I will ever be able to.

Jack took a deep breath and gripped my hand hard. She was holding my hand. Yeah it hurt but it was worth it. Still looking into my eyes she spoke, "Yeah, Okay. Let's do this." Jack said not as nervous, still nervous, but not as much. Jack still didn't let go of my hand, it felt nice, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I thought that may have been too much but Jack just held on.

It wasn't until we landed we both let go of each other's hand. I got up and opened the Hammerheads door. Miranda went out first and looked around, then me. I looked back at Jack who was looking around her, still on the Hammerhead. Once she got off the rain hit her skin, she looked beautiful. I was going to ask if she wanted something warm but she needed to be alone, I could tell by that mixed look of 'I'm going to kill you' and 'I'm going to cry' of course Jack would never cry, not in public anyways.

As we walked down a flight of stairs and took a few rights I heard Jack sigh from behind me. "Let's just get in there and plant the bomb in my cell. I want to watch this place burn."

We all walked through the door which was wide open, no lock, no code, no nothing. I looked around. "I never saw this room. I think they brought new kinds in these containers." Jack said looking at two huge container on the right side of the facility. We walked around a few places until we reached a large room, it looked trashed, papers and debris were everywhere.

"I remember escaping to this room. Fighting here. I saw sunlight through the cracks in the ceiling." Jack said as if all the memories came back to her in a millisecond. "Only a half-dead guard between me and freedom. He was begging for his life." Jack said as we walked around the large room trying to find anything useful. We found a path that wasn't destroyed and headed to the other side of the room. I heard a growl come from behind a large container. I looked at Jack and Miranda and signaled them to stay back. I took a peek and saw about five Varrens together. This was going to be hard, I hated killing Varrens, makes me think of killing Ares. I put that in the pack of my mind and threw a grenade there way. _Beep, Beep, Beep, Boom._ I took another peek to see them all dead.

I took a deep breath and acted like it was nothing. We walked to the other side where I noticed a little arena like area on the left of a door we'd probably have to go in. "This looks like an arena." I said.

"That's right. They used to stage fights here. Pit me against other kids. I loved it. Only time I was ever out of my cell." Jack said looking at me. I was surprised Miranda hadn't said a word yet, I expected her to be all over about how this wasn't Cerberus and how this never happened but she didn't say a word.

I sighed in disgust, "Come on, let's keep moving." I said pulling out my heavy pistol. I heard Jack chuckle behind me as I opened the door next to the arena. "Hell yes." We walked through the door. I looked left and right making sure that there wasn't anyone around. I took a right and found a security console that had a few logs in it. I signaled Jack over to see this, I hit play.

A hologram security officer popped up, he looked afraid, afraid for his life. "Security Officer Zemkl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells!" He cried. "They're tearing the place up!" I glanced over at Jack, expressionless expression on her face. "Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate—I repeat, permission to terminate!" The security officer held his hand to his ear, the security control spoke. "All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep Jack alive!" I took another look at Jack, she shook her head and walked to the console as the security officer spoke, "Understood. I'll begin the-" Jack turned off the console.

"That's not right." Jack said a little stressed. "I broke out when my guards disappeared – I started that riot." Jack said looking into my eyes again. "Something might have happened that you didn't see." I said. As soon as I finished my sentence Jack spoke, "The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me." Jack got close to me. "That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation." Jack said looking like she was going to kill me. She looked into my eyes for a while, slowly losing the 'I want to kill you look' I swear in her eyes I saw 'I want to kiss you' but that was most likely my imagination, Jack would never. Once Jack backed off of me we walked through another door. As we walked down the hall Jack noticed a Varren that had been killed. "This place is supposed to be empty. Who the fuck shot that Varren? It's a fresh kill." Said Jack, she sounded worried again. We walked into another door that was in a very large room, it had cabinets placed all over it. I walked in first and about got shot in the chest. I ran to the cabinets and hid behind it, Jack and Miranda followed. I pulled out my grenade launcher and shot one there way, I killed one and lowered the health of the others. I didn't take long to kill them and it wasn't until I got up to their bodies that I realized that they were in the Blood Pack.

"Why'd they need a morgue? This was a small facility." Jack said as we walked over to the door on the other side of the room.

Miranda finally spoke. "There were a lot of kids here, they were a part of an experiment." What she meant to say was a lot of kids died from an experiment that was horrific.

We walked through the door and found a hallway that lead to another door, we were on the top floor. "So strange to be back here." Jack said. "I feel like…I'm pissed off. I'm a dangerous bitch. But then I'm a little girl again." Now wasn't the time to comfort her but that's all I wanted to do, that all I ever want to do. I just looked at her with a concerned look, "Shit." Jack said, pushing her emotions down deep inside her, "It's complicated. Let's just go plant that bomb." We walked down another hallway where more Blood Pack Troopers tried to kill us again from a pillar above us. We did what we had to do and moved on. There were rooms all around us. Ten. I counted ten rooms. On the third room Varrens came out and ran towards us again. I threw another grenade that killed them all. "They kept children here?" I whispered to myself looking thought all the rooms.

We passed through the door on the end of the hallway to find ourselves walking over a metal flooring that had holes in it. Across from us was a mirror, it was plain black, I couldn't see a thing in there. "This… It's a two-way mirror? My cell is on the other side – I could see all the other kids out here." Jack said staring at the mirror. "I screamed for hours, and they always ignored me." Jack said as we walked through another door. We walked into a hallway with two rooms on the end of it. I walked through the left one, "I must have come through here when I broke out, but I don't remember it." Jack said. There was a chair in the middle of the door, it had straps on it. To hold kids down. Jack noticed me looking at it and sighed, "This is a bad place."

We entered the other room to find another chair and also another console. I pressed play and Jack stood beside me, a little closer this time. A hologram scientist popped up. "Entry 1054, Teltin facility. The latest iteration of PergNim went poorly. Subjects One, Four, and Six died. No biotic change among the survivors. We lowered the core temperatures of surviving subjects, but no biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died. So we'll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast." The hologram ended. Jack walked away from me.

"This is bullshit!" Jack yelled looked over her shoulder at me. "They weren't experimenting on the other children for my safety!" Jack sounded worried. "Jack, don't blame yourself." I said firmly. "You don't get it, Shepard. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am." Jack turned around at the last sentence to me. "You move on, harder and tougher." I said. I looked over to the other side of the room and found another console, Jack came over and watched it along with me. The same man from the other console popped up. "It's all fallen to pieces. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster." The scientist looked so ashamed, so frightened. "We'll infiltrate and piggyback onto the Alliance's Ascension program. Hopefully that will…" The man looked to his left. "Who are…" Zero wait!" The video ended.

"Shepard, they started up somewhere else." Jack said. I had to disagree with Jack.

"Ascension is an Alliance program. It's a school for biotic kids. They don't torture children there." I said a little confused on how Jack remember it.

"A lot of this…isn't the way I remember it." Jack said as confused as I was.

I looked at her, "You couldn't have known."

"Maybe." Jack shrugged. I knew what she was feeling, she didn't know how to fee about anything, she was second guessing everything. "We're getting close to my cell. The place I came from. Let's keep moving. We walked through the door and found Blood Pack Troopers everywhere, I signaled for Miranda and Jack to pull out their guns. On the top of the floor there was a Krogen talking over an earpiece. "Hey Aresh, it's Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds." They knew this whole time we were here, not really a big shocker considering we took out quite a few of the Blood Packs troopers. "You promised us lots of salvage, but this place is a waste." The Krogen named Kureck was quiet while he put his hand over his ear to listen to Aresh on the other line. "Fine – we'll put 'em down. Then I'm coming in there, and we're going to talk salvage."

I took a few steps, "You're in my way."

"Get them!" The Krogen yelled. I signaled for my squad to start shooting. "Kill them! On my order, I want them dead!" The large Krogen yelled out, I signaled for Miranda and Jack to go after the troopers, I took care of the three Krogen. I pulled out my sniper rifle and focused on Kureck's head. _Boom._ I took down his barrier. _Boom._ Took down his armor. "Push and overrun! We outnumber and outgun all of them!" Kureck yelled out now taking cover. The Blood Pack Troopers started getting closer to us, Miranda was focused on the one in front of she didn't see the one behind her. I ran up behind her almost getting blasted by Kurecks biotics. I hit the one behind Miranda as she killed the one in front of her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to cover and used medi gel to heal her. "Better?" I asked quickly. "Thank you, Shepard." Miranda said taking a few shots at the two other Krogen getting closer to us. I took a few shots at Kurecks with my assault rife, I found Jack, she was strangely close to them, still on the bottom floor but she could get shot at in an instant. And she did. Jack took one shot to the shoulder and she was out.

"Jack!" I yelled. I hopped over the covers I was hiding behind and ran to her aid. Miranda had already killed the two Krogen all that was left was Kureck. I grabbed Jacks waist and threw her body over my shoulder, she groaned at the impact of my armor hitting her bare stomach. I ran back getting shot in the back a few times. I threw Jack under cover and started shooting Kureck. I was furious. I am going to fucking kill him. I threw a grenade his way and started shooting my assault rifle. I got shot at, it took down my shields but I still kept shooting, I wasn't about to let him get out of my sight. My health ways down, I could hear my heart beat. _Boom-Boom, Boom-Boom, Boom-Boom._

I yelled a cry of pain as I threw another grenade his way. _I'm going to die,_ I thought.

I could hear the grenade about to explode, "Under cover now!" I yelled to Miranda who imminently got down to cover. _Beep, Beep, Beep. Boom._ Kureck exploded. Blood was spilled everywhere, luckily I wasn't over there but if I was I'd need to take about twelve showers to wash of the blood. My health was low, I laid my back against the cover, sitting next to an unconscious tattooed women. I healed myself then looked at Jack. I brushed my hand on her cheek. This will probably be the only time I can touch her beautiful face. I healed Jack. Her eyes slowly opened, I acted as if I was wiping blood off her cheek but I was just wanted to touch her. "We killed them Jack, come on." I said taking my hand off her hand offering her my hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up, she grabbed my shoulder once she was on her feet, we were close, _very_ close to each other. "Thanks, Shepard." Jack said staring into my eyes. The one time Miranda spoke of course had to be now, "There's a door on the other side of the room." Jack let go of me. "Only room left is my old cell. Whoever Aresh is, he's in there." Jack said pulling out her pistol.

We walked through two doors until we found Jacks old cell. I stepped boldly in front of Miranda and Jack, "Come out. We know you're here." I yelled into the room. A man, human, stepped out from hiding, I couldn't see his face though, he hid in the darkness. The man walked up to us, I had my pistol out just in case he got a little too close, he was unarmed so he couldn't have done anything. "Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Aresh, and you're breaking into my home. I know you, Subject Zero." He said looking at Jack the entire time. He emerged from the darkness walking closer to Jack, Jack quickly put her pistol in front of her, separating him for her. "So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor." "My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?" Jack said with her gun still to his face.

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors onto us so their experiments wouldn't kill you. You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer."

"Why did you come back?" I asked. Jack came here to blow this piece of shit up, why would another kid come back to this horrible place?

Aresh cocked his head back, "I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece. I'm going to find out what they knew – how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility." Aresh turned around, "It will be beautiful." He said as he turned back around.

"I wanted a hole in the ground – he's trying to justify what happened by using it!" Jack looking at me then back at him, never once taking down her gun.

I'm not about to let some fucking idiot let this horrible place start back up. "We can blow up the place, but that still leaves him. What do we do with another you?" I asked Jack. The tattooed women put her gun down and walked over to him, "That's easy." Jack said eyeballing him as she pasted him.

"Just leave me here. This is where I belong." Aresh said looking at me.

"Fuck that." Jack said using her biotics to make him fall to his knees. His life didn't matter.

"You're here to erase your past. He's part of it." I said looking straight at Jack

"I – Shit. Is this right? Will killing him fix my head?" She looked over at me. " _Be strong, show her you are strong.'_ "You're a killer Jack, that's what you do."

"Yeah." She said shaking her head. _Bam._ Aresh fell to the ground, blood quickly turned into a pool around him. Jack took a deep breath, "That felt, good." She said.

"A bullet to the head solves everything." I said shifting my weight to one leg.

"I know that now. This room was my whole childhood. Give me a minute to look around." Jack said with a sympathy look on her face.

"Take your time." I said.

"Nothing's changed. But it's all different." Jack said looking around her cell. I decided to look around with her, every crack, scratch, chip, dint has a story behind it. I looked over at a table that stood to the right of the room. "I used this table for everything. It was like my best friend. I'd crawl under it to cry. I was pathetic." Jack said brushing her finger tips along the wood. I walk around more until I come upon a bed. I looked over at Jack, "Sometimes I dream I'm back in this bed being tortured. I used to tie the sheets around my wrists and try to rip them off. I wanna stop coming back here." Jack said. I wanted to hold her again. _Be strong, show her you're strong._

Jack kept walking around while I was thinking, about her, about us, about her life. If I could have just been with her though all of this, I'd be her protector, her rock, her…her lover. I looked over my shoulder and found Jack staring out the window that we saw before. "I thought that room out there was the rest of the world. I'd pound and yell, never did any good." Jack said. I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway, until I came upon a just blood spot on the wall. Jack came up from behind me and pointed at the spot. "See the scaring on the wall here?" Jack laughed a little. "That's where I killed my first man. One of the guards tried to stop me." She backed away from the wall and started at it. "Instead, I stopped him."

Jack sighed and looked at me, "Okay, no more wallowing. Let's blow this place to hell."

We placed the bomb in the dead middle of her cell. I gave Jack the button to active the bomb. We all went back onto the Hammerhead. As it took off I sat across from Jack next to Miranda. I cracked my neck and looked at Jack hand. The tattooed lady was flipping the cap of the activator on and off, on and off, on and off. I looked up at her the exact same time she looked up at me. Jack looked like she was about to cry, worry was spread all over her face. I gave her a nod, she gave me a look of readiness as soon as I did. I smiled a little at her as I hit the door to the Hammerhead three times. I heard silence then the biggest explosion I have ever heard. I didn't need to see outside that the impact of the bomb was coming closer to us, the ride started to get bumpy.

 _Wham._ Everyone fell out of their seats, Miranda was leaned against the wall close to the window while Jack was on the ground, she looked so scared, so weak. The little girl in her was coming back. I crawled over to her through all the painful bumps and grabbed her waist, I pulled her close to me. Jack gripped onto my shoulder and buried her face in my chest. I held onto her tight and put my chin on the top of her head. I loved this feeling, protecting her, she didn't back off of me, she didn't struggle. As soon as Jack realized that I was holding her she held back.

When the impact of the explosion was gone I looked down at her, her black makeup smeared down her cheeks. I helped her up and sit down back in her spot. I decided to stand up the rest of the time, I held onto the handle above my head as I looked at Jack, she smiled a little then looked out the window.


	3. Best Sleep

Best Sleep

As soon as I stepped back onto the Normandy I went to my cabin, my hair was drenched from the rain. Ares ran and jumped up on me. "Hey boy." I smiled and scratched his ears. I took of all of my armor and switched to my black and white shirt with cargo pants. I kissed Ares on the forehead and headed over to the galaxy map to see what the next mission was.

As I was in the elevator I thought to myself. That moment with Jack, it was beautiful. Getting to hold her like that. When she was afraid. It was perfect.

I stepped out of the elevator and hear Jokers voice over the intercom. "Commander, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a…disagreement. Can you handle it before they destroy the ship?" I shook my head. I already knew what it was about. Miranda was keeping quiet for that long just to explode now. "I'll deal with it." I sighed as I headed back towards the elevator. "Take pictures!" Joker said. Once the elevator hit the crew deck, I marched over to Miranda's office. I was mad. I didn't know at who yet but I was mad.

As soon as I walked into Miranda's office Jack spoke, "Touch me and I will smear the wall with you, bitch!" Jack said using her biotics to throw a chair close to Miranda. I hurried in and split both of them up. I they don't shut up I'm going to explode. I put my right hand on Jacks shoulder and my left on Miranda's shoulder.

"Enough!" Too late. "Stand down! Both of you!" I looked at both of them furiously.

I let go of them, Jack imminently walked closer to Miranda, "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong." Jack said about as angry as I was.

Miranda squinted her eyes at Jack. "It wasn't Cerberus. Not really. But clearly you were a mistake." Miranda said with a little grin. I would have hit Miranda across the face if I wasn't trying to control my anger.

Jack turned around swiftly and pointed her finger at Miranda's face. "Screw you! You got no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I show you!"

"Miranda, stand down." I said getting in the middle of both of them. "She can't be trusted, Shepard. She'll jeopardize the whole mission."

I looked back at Jack then back at Miranda, "Jack is a part of our team, you don't like it then get off." I said firmly. Miranda looked like she was about to kill me.

"Couldn't have said it better." Jack said as she exited the room.

I looked at Miranda, "I think it's time for you to go, Shepard." She said sitting down at her desk. I crossed my arms. "Miranda, I'd like to talk about this."

"I'd rather we didn't." She said. I looked around, anywhere but her face. "I'll be back to talk to you later." I said firmly.

I walked out of the room. To Jack.

I took the elevator down to the tattooed women and rushed down the stairs. I looked at Jack, she looked…fine. I walked closer to her. "Hey." Jack said looking up at me. "Thanks for helping me with that, Shepard." She chuckled. "Fucking idiot."

"Miranda was being stubborn and a bitch. I'm not going to let her yell at you for something that you couldn't control. Hell if I was in your spot I'd kill everyone, everything" I said looking away from her eyes. "If she ever does anything else let me know. I can fix that problem." I said looking at her this time.

"I can take care of myself…" Jack hesitated, then looked down.

I leaned against the pillar next to me, "Something wrong?"

Jack blushed a little, she looked frustrated. "Shit. I'm not good with this. Just, thanks Shepard. I like you okay? I…I trust you…I think…" I tried hiding the big smile that wanted to creep on my face, but I couldn't, good thing she was looking down.

Jack hopped up and leaned against the wall across from me, "Tell me something I don't know about you, Jack."

"Like what? Stories?"

I smiled, "Just something you haven't told me."

"Something stupid like what's up with the tatts?" Jack crossed her arms.

"I'll bite, what is with the tattoos?" I said leaning my back against a pillar.

"They all have different stories, some are for prisons I've been to, some are for kills, ya know, the good ones. And some are for 'hey why the fuck not.'" Jack said shrugging. "You're turn, tell me something I don't know."

"Well speaking of tattoos." I said grinning at Jack, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. God she's adorable.

I unzipped my jacket and slid it off along with the tank top I was wearing under it. "If you wanted to have sex with me, you could have asked." Jack said grinning while staring at me.

I turned around, revealing the N7 tattoo on the back of my left shoulder. I heard Jack step closer to me then fingertips traced over my back. I got chills all the way down my spine. I almost let out a moan, Jack had never been so carful.

"Aww, one tattoo? Cute. Why'd you get it?" Jack said mockingly, tracing her fingers making the N7 logo on my back.

I smiled. "Before we were heading to kill Saren I stopped by to get this. I didn't know if I would be coming back and I have always wanted to get one, so, there it is." I said.

"How about you tell me about some of these scars. Hell, you may have more than me." Jack said as her hand was now up and down my back, it felt great. I got chills again.

"Most of them were just from when Cerberus fixed me back up." I said turning around to see those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I want to know about your tattoos." I said. I took a bold step in putting a hand on her cheek, Jack flinched a little before relaxing and letting me hold her. "Like this one." I said in a whisper, moving my hand to the tattoo that wrapped around the biotics head. Jack closed her eyes slowly and started to lean against my hand. Before I had time to admire her she quickly shook her head and opened her eyes. She stared at me before pushing me away. "Don't touch me." Jack said sitting back at her bench.

I turned to see her, she looked anxious and stressed and…scared. "Go away." Jack said firmly and harshly, looking straight ahead of her, not even glancing at me.

I ruined it enough. Without saying a word I left her.

It was about twenty-four hundred hours when I was lying in bed with Ares spread across me. His breathing was slow and clam. Mine. Not so much. My mind was racing about Jack, I try to forget about her and focus on the mission but every time I see those light brown eyes I can't help myself. I don't just want casual sex or something meaningless with her, I want something real. I want to show her what it feels like to have someone love you very much. But Jack has been raised different, she doesn't know, and it's hard to show her.

I few minutes into thinking I heard footsteps on the other side of my door. Ares heard it as well and shot up and sprinted to the door. I grabbed my pistol just in case and waited until I heard a knock. The knock never came. I signaled Ares to sit near my desk. I put my ear against the metal door, I heard a loud gasp from the other side. Once the door had opened I couldn't believe what I saw.

Straight in front of me a women was laying on the floor. Her right hand covering her mouth while her left hand held her torso up off the floor. Her right leg was on top of her left, it almost look like she had fallen. The women looked up at me. Her brown eyes bloodshot. The black makeup surrounding her eyes smeared down her cheeks. This women had quite a lot of tattoos.

I grabbed her arm that was covering her mouth and pulled her up. I was able to get her in my arms, I rushed to my bed and carefully laid her down on the soft sheets, I took one look at her but all I saw were her hands covering her face.

I slowly wrapped my hands around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, "Jack." I whispered.

"What the fuck, Shepard. What the fuck are you doing to me." Jack shakily managed to get out through all her tears.

I cupped my hand on Jacks cheek and wiped off some of the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Jack, shh, it's okay. Don't talk." I said. I laid in front of her on the bed and opened my arms out for her. I was afraid to touch her after what happened. Jack gladly went into my arms. She was scared, just like on the Hammerhead, I have to hold her, and I love to hold her.

I held her for what seemed like an eternity, but even then I wanted it to be longer. "Are you okay?" I asked Jack as she slowly started to pull away.

"Okay?" Jack asked angry. "Do I look fucking okay?!" She yelled out, instead of the sad depressed look she gave me when I first saw her she looked painful.

"Jack what did I do?" I asked.

"When I first saw you, Shepard. I thought you were just like everybody else. Just another fucking Cerberus bitch only using me for my powers. Then you started talking to me, after every mission. I didn't trust you but I knew you weren't a bitch." Jack sighed as if it was the most painful thing to do. "Then you helped me, you gave me medi gel, and you let me explode the facility. I trust you, and I…I…Fuck!" Jack yelled and slammed her fist into the bed. When her fist made contact with the sheets the little feathers did their dance around us. I looked at the feathers above me, slowly they danced around Jack and I. I looked back at Jack, her hand covering her eyes.

I reached for her, a little afraid of what her reaction would be but I risked it. As gently as I could I wrapped my hands around her wrists, Jack flinched a little then looked up at me. I looked down at our hands and intertwined them. I felt alive, everything felt right, my heart beat was clam, I wasn't afraid to hurt her anymore. I brought her hands to my face and kissed them gently. "Jack, I love you." I said, I wasn't afraid, I wouldn't say I felt numb but I didn't feel pain, I didn't second guess my options, I just did it.

I stared at our hands, together, and she didn't even back off. Jack took away one hand and put it on my right cheek, chills were sent down my spine. I looked up at her, "What have you done to me?" Jack said.

I looked down at her lips then back into her eyes, Jack did the same. We got closer. Jack moved both her tattooed hands onto my cheeks. A pair of plush lips were met with mine, a rush of adrenaline when through my body, along with other feelings I couldn't explain. Jacks hand stayed firmly on my cheeks, her kiss wasn't harsh and fiery like she normally was, it was slow and sweet, which was shocking. Her lips were plush and soft, they always looked so luscious now I know they are.

Jack pulled away, my nerves came back, "Shepard, I.."

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything." I said smiling at her to make her feel comfortable. I moved next to Jack and laid on the bed. "Do you want to stay?" I asked relaxing into my soft bed, it wasn't as soft as Jacks lips though.

Jack smiled a little, "Yeah." She whispered as she crawled to me.

"Oh wait." I said getting up and going to my drawer. I pulled out an old N7 shirt I've had since I joined the program. I handed it to Jack, "Here wear this, wearing those clothes must be uncomfortable as hell." I said smiling. I never knew how Jack wore her clothes like that, especially when sleeping.

Jack smiling holding up the shirt and walked to the bathroom, "T-Thanks Shepard." Jack said as the door to the bathroom closed.

At that moment I wanted to scream, all the emotions I had been holding in wanted to burst out. I smiled and covered my face, "God damn." I whispered to myself. I looked over at Ares who was napping on my couch, I whistled which caused his head to go up quickly. I bobbed my head over to my bed which made Ares jump up and lay on the end on the bed, she stretched out and sighed. I smiled as I kissed his forehead as he fell back asleep.

The hiss of the door startled me as I looked in that direction to see Jack completely naked besides the N7 tee loosely hanging off her shoulders. I felt my face get hot, I was probably completely red in the face. My mouth was open, I was drooling like an idiot. The tattooed lady leaned against the door frame, on hand on each side of the frame. Jacks legs were always covered in her orange sweats so it was weird seeing her legs tattooed as well as the rest of her body.

I smiled as I got in bed, my bed was big enough that my feet didn't touch Ares who was passed out on the end of the bed. I got into the sheets and covers and laid my head into my feather pillow. I heard Jacks bare feet get closer to me, I smiled knowing she was close. I felt the sheets being lifted up and the bed shift. I turned to face her, she was already looking at me.

"What are we?" Jack asked a little scared.

"What do you want to be?" I asked her.

Jack shook her head, "I-I don't know."

I put a hand on Jacks cheek. "Let's not worry about it tonight, let's just, relax."

Jack suddenly grabbed my waist and drew me into her. The tattooed beauty rested her head on my collarbone as she nuzzled into me, her left arm wrapped around my waist, I held that arm. I put my lips against Jacks forehead and couldn't help but smile just a little.

Jack had never really showed she cared like this, it was either something violent or vulgar. For her to do this, with me especially, was something I knew was hard for her. I didn't care anymore if she liked me or not, making her feel comfortable was now my priority. No one is going to take her away ever again, Jack will never ever have to go through the pain she went through in that Cerberus facility. Finding Jack was like hunting down treasure all your life then when you finally find it you never let go of it. Ever since I was young I wanted to know what it felt like to be in love, I had girlfriends when I was younger but it was nothing real, like finding the treasure you think is the one then realizing it not. It breaks you on the inside. I never wanted a family thought, just someone to love, I'm too scared to have a family. If I die and my lover is left with our kids and alone in a bed we used to sleep in it would kill me, again.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. Nothing matters anymore, she's in my arms and no one else's. She's in arms that will never be rough like her past lovers, I will show Jack that side of her she never knew about, that sweet side, that she's afraid to show.

That night was the best sleep I have had in a long time.


	4. Update

UPDATE

So I'm going to keep this story going but if anyone has any ideas they want Mass Effect wise I'd be more than happy to write them. Also, is there any like hardcore femshep/jack fans up in here? No. Just me? K.


	5. Miranda

Miranda

I woke up with crust in my eyes preventing me from being able to see. I missed the morning light that used to come in through my window when I was little. I turned to my left through the crust in my eyes I noticed that no one was next to me, Jack wasn't next to me. I quickly wiped the crust out of my green eyes and looked around me, Ares was asleep to my right but no Jack. I threw the sheets off my body and stretched as I got up, hearing a few pops coming from all over my body. I stopped as I sat on the edge of the king bed, remembering everything that happened last night, the kiss, the way she held onto me, everything.

I reached over to the drawer on the left side of my bed to get my coffee mug but instead touched a datapod. It was from Jack. But it wasn't a simple little message, it was a video recording from last night. I turned on the video to see Jacks face looking at me a bit scared.

" _Thank you Shepard, for everything. Look, I don't know what any of this means or what I'm doing anymore, but-"_ Jacks words were cut off by a loud snore, it sounded like me. The tattooed women's face of doubts turned into a slight smile. Jack turned the camera to show a women fast asleep on a bed. It was me

" _But I mean look at you, you're nothing but a dork."_ Jacks smile faded as she turned the camera back onto her. _"I need some time, don't check on me anymore, I'm fine I just. I'm fine."_ The video ended.

Luckily I didn't have to wake up super early to go on some extreme life-threatening mission, I did need to stop by the Citadel to see if they had anything new in store. The Citadel had always been a favorite place of mine, besides the jackasses running it.

I put my armor on just in case I'd have to teach someone how to behave, I gave Ares a quick kiss on the head and left.

"Joker, send Garrus and Tali to the Airlock." I said waiting in the elevator.

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker replied.

Garrus was the first one to get there, "So, whose ass are we kicking today?" The turian said checking his new gun.

"No one. I just needed a few things from the Citadel." I said sitting on the metal bench that started to hurt.

"Damn, and here I thought I was hoping I'd get to use this." Garrus said showing off his assault rife.

"Don't worry, Garrus. You'd only miss the first thousand times." Tali said walking in.

"Alright. Let's go." I yelled out to Joker.

"You claim you didn't take his credit chit?" The officer said annoyed. It had been about an hour until we got to the Citadel. Garrus, Tali, and I had decided to walk around a buy some new equipment until we passed a C-Sec officer with a Quarin and a Volus.

"No! I was walking by, and he just turned on me and started screaming." The Quarian said as if she was going to rip through the officer.

I came closer to the officer, he noticed me and put a hand separating me and him. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to take a statement here."

The Volus quickly responded to the officer's statement after taking a deep breath, "There's nothing to talk about." Another breath. "She stole my credit chit!" And another. "Arrest her!"

The Quarian let her relaxed stance turn into a 'I'll kill you stance.' "I did not! Just because I'm a Quarian-!" Her sentence was cut off by the officer. "I need you to stop and take a deep breath." He said to the Volus. Oh, bad choice of words.

The Volus must have notied the officers wordplay as well, "You're mocking me, Earth-clan! Just because the Vol-clan need-" The Volus took a deep breath.

The officer took that time to talk, "It was a poor choice of words, sir. I apologize." The officer said, I could tell he was trying his best not to just kill both of them and end it.

"Do you know who stole the chit?" I asked him.

"My omni-tool can tell the Quarian doesn't have a chit on her. But she could have stashed it to recover later." The officer said holding his data pad up to his face. "You know what Quarians are like. And she's definitely a vagrant. I'll run her in and see what Bailey wants to do with her." The Quarian looked down the entire time.

"She's not a vagrant. She's on Pilgrimage. It's a tradition in which-" Tali was cut off by the C-Sec officer, he made a poor choice.

"Look, you can take your traditions and cram them. Every time a Quarian shows up, it's trouble." I looked back at Tali who looked like she was about to pull out her gun.

"What's your name, ma'am?" I asked her looked down so she would look up and make eye-contact with me.

"Lia 'Vael." She said looked up at me.

"And yours?" I looked over at the Volus.

"Kor Tun." He said with a bit of attitude in his voice. I ignored his tone and looked at the officer.

"I'll see if I can find out what happened." I said, I might as well help out the officer, I didn't know who's side I was on but I was about to find out.

The officer looked at me as if he'd shoot me, I didn't like that look. "Ma'am, this is a C-Sec matter. We'll do all we-" The officer was cut off by Kor. "Bah!" The Volus said.

The officer looked down at the Volus and stressed out his words. "All we can to resolve this. We don't need civilian help. If you do happen to find the chit, please let one of our officers know." At that moment I wanted to pull out a 'Do you know who I am?' statement but I didn't, I didn't need him to know who I was for something so little.

"That officer was the worst, it is such bosh'tet that she got in trouble for something she didn't do." Tali said, I knew how she felt. That Quarian wasn't lying, I could tell.

"Were about to figure out." I said looking over my shoulder at Tali.

We quickly all forgot about the chit, the entire day was just full of getting back together with old friends. We all got our own upgrades on our equipment and guns. I felt normal for once, I know everything I do isn't what the normal person does on a daily basis but for once I felt normal. In my teenage years I never knew what normal felt like. I was fighting for my life every day. I went from place to place meeting new friends and enemies along the way. When I was about eighteen I had enough of watching people die all around me, I felt like I needed to do something about it, so I joined the Marines. Ever since then I told myself I have to be the best of the best to make a change. And I did. And I'm still trying to. This was one of the first breaks I have taken in a very long time, and it feels amazing. It'd be better if Jack were here…

As the squad and I went to about every store in the Citadel there was one we hadn't been yet, a Salarian was running the store. "Welcome to Sarah's applications. Can I interest you in- how!" The Salarian said practically jumping out of his shoes.

"Do I know you?" I asked the worker.

"No, but I know you. The women who saved us from the Geth! Please have a look around the store. It's a pleasure to have you here." The Salarian said. It was pretty nice to be recognized, especially when everyone thinks you've been dead for two years. The look on their faces is priceless.

I checked my Omni-tool to see how much more chit I had. Chit. Shit. I forgot to search for that man's chit.

"Something wrong, Shepard?" Tali asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I quickly put on my best 'I know what I'm doing face' and asked the Salarian about seeing the chit.

"There was a Volus in here not too long ago, did he happen to leave a chit?" I heard gasps from both Garrus and Tali, they both forgot too.

"Oh. Yes! He bought some environmental system drivers then let without his chit. I didn't notice he left it until he was already gone." The Salarian leaned over the counter. "If you see him tell him I have it here behind the counter."

"Thank you for your time." I said grinning, I knew that Quarian wasn't lying. It was just one of those gut feelings.

I turned around to see Tali doing a little happy dance, "I knew she did not steal the chit!" Tali yelled out then grabbed my arm. "Come on Shepard, I want to see the look on that Volus face when he figures out." I smiled at her and glanced over at Garrus who was all smiles as well.

"Please move along." The same C-Sec officer said. Damn I hated him.

"You forgot your credit chit at Saron's Applications. The clerk is holding it for you." I said to the Volus.

The Volus was suddenly at a loss for words. "Oh. Well. The Quarian could have stolen it." He said pointing over to the accused women.

"I'll close this event report. But I'll be watching you." The officer said almost as a threat. "Get a permanent residence, or I'll run you in for vagrancy." Was this guy serious? This lady was wronged and all everyone is saying is oh well? That will change. The officer was about to walk away before I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Are you two serious?" I asked making the officer turn around.

"What?" Kor Tun asked.

I bent down to be eye to eye with the Volus. "You falsely accused this girl of stealing from you and all you have to say now is that she 'could have' stolen it?" I said pushing him which knocked off his balance for a moment.

"Now just a min-" I was done listening to him. I stood up and grabbed the officer by the collar of his uniform. "And you. This lady gets harassed and insulted by this guy, and you throw in a threat to arrest her for vagrancy?"

The C-Sec officer started to act all tough. "How about if I run you in for obstruction of justice?" He said pushing me off him then wiping off his shirt.

I grinned. "You think you're going to 'run in' a Spectre? I think both of you should leave. Now."

"Son of a bitch." The officer mumbled to himself as he walked off, finally, along with the Volus.

"Thank you, I-I wish I could give you something more than words." The accused lady said looking shy.

"Can you take care of yourself from here?" I asked.

"I guess. I mean, most nights I eat nutrient paste in a turian shelter. But I'm surviving." The Quarian said.

"Here." I said as I gave her five hundred chits. I didn't do it out of pity but I didn't want her ending up like I did. Fighting for her life every day, seeing everyone around you suffer, I wouldn't let another soul go through that.

"Oh. Oh no I-I couldn't." The Quarian said holding both of her hands.

"It wasn't a question, it's an order." I said firmly.

She slowly took the chits from me, "T-Thank you. Thank you so much!" Lia 'Vael quickly hugged me. I was surprised at the contact but hugged her back.

"Good luck, Lia 'Vael." Tali said after she had stopped hugging me.

"Thank you. All of you." She said as she walked away to the exit.

Tali hugged me from behind tight and fast. "Thank you Shepard." The quarian said. I put my hand on top of hers which was around my waist. I didn't say anything.

I sighed falling face first onto my bed. I had already changed into my baggy N7 sweat pants with a lose hanging solid black tank. It had to be at least 0100 hours.

At this time I'd be making my once a day trip over to the engineering room to see her. But I can't. And I certainly don't want to pressure her into loving me, or even trusting me. I want her to see that when I tell her I love her, I mean it. Jack is something else, something extraordinary. Someone like her comes once in a lifetime, I'm thankful to even be in the same ship as her. I just want this extraordinary girl to stay with me. I just couldn't explain the way Jack made me feel, it's this strange exhilaration she gives me.

Ares rushed over to me when he noticed I was lying on my back. He quickly laid his heavy body across my stomach. I grunted in response but still laid a hand on his back.

"Shepard?" A voice called for me. I shot up but no one was there. It was just EDI.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Miss Miranda Lawson would like to speak with you in her quarters." The AI explained.

I covered my face with my rough hands and sighed loudly. "I'll be there." I said with disappointment. Unless she's calling me to apologize I don't want to see her.

I patted Ares on the head which meant I was about to move. He jumped off the bed and ran to the end of the room to the door. He wanted to come with me. I smiled as I watched him scratch on the metal door. If nothing could make me smile he'd be the one to change that.

I got up slowly after I slipped on my combat boots. With Ares by my side I walked into the elevator, yawning as I leaned my back against the cold metal of the wall. When I got to the crews quarters it was empty it felt uneven walking the Normandy with no one around. I knocked on Miranda's metal door as it slid open with hiss.

Miranda sat at her desk, looking up from her computer at me with a weird look in her eyes. "Thank you for coming at a late hour, Commander." The brunet said standing up.

"This better be a life or death situation." I said leaning against the door.

Miranda put one hand on her hip and the other by her side. "I actually wanted to apologize Commander. Now is not the time for petty grudges, my apologizes Shepard." She said as she took slow steps closer to me.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Jack." I said slightly backing up.

The Cerberus women grinned slightly at me. "Already did Commander. You were the last on my list." She said so close to me I was practically pinned against the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to back up more but there was no more room.

Miranda trailed a finger up my chest to my lips. "What do you think?" She grinned.

I pushed her hand away and grabbed her waist and pulled her off me. "Miss Lawson." I said firmly.

The brunet ran her fingers through my red locks. "Come on Shepard, don't think I don't notice the way you look at me."

"I don't look at you like that Miranda. What the hell has gotten into you?!" I said looking her dead in the eye.

"Oh that's right you look at Jack like that. Do you really think she'll let you love her? Commander she is a lost cause." Miranda said.

I pushed her back with maybe a little too much force. "Don't you dare talk about Jack!" I yelled. We both looked at each other for a moment until the door opened and Garrus walked in.

"Everything okay?" He asked looked at me. I glanced at him then Miranda.

"Everything is fine, let's go." I said walking out of Miranda's office, leaving her giving me a death glare.


End file.
